Insidious
by skie246
Summary: I'm not the greatest at summaries by any means so if you really care at all to know what this is about then feel free to read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Insidious**

**Chapter 1**

Glitch smashed Mo against the wall creating a dent the perfect shape of Mo's entire body; his red eyes glowing with lust as he smirked at the taller man he had pinned to the wall.

"Whoa G! What's goin' on man?" Mo questioned as he finally got a moment to breathe now that Glitch's mouth had not overcome his own.

"Shut the fuck up! Did I _tell_ you you could speak?!" Glitch growled menacingly as he bared his bloodstained teeth.

"But Glit-,"

"You know what? Since you seem to want to keep your mouth open," Glitch forcefully pushed Mo onto the floor. "How 'bout you just suck my cock instead?" Glitch unzipped his black dress pants and dropped them to the floor as his monster bounced out. Mo's eyes widened and he gulped audibly as Glitch's giant cock stared him in the face.

Mo hesitated toward it as he tried to position himself comfortably onto his knees. Glitch rolled his crimson eyes.

"Fucking do it now! Suck my cock! I know you wanna. I know you've been dreaming about it for a while. Moaning my name in your sleep. Oh you didn't think I knew about that did you? I've been in your room every night for the past two weeks. Same thing every night. 'Oh Glitch! Harder! Harder!'" Glitch mocked in Mo's ear. "You want me to fuck you as hard as possible. You want me to pound into you and make you cum. Ha. Don't deny it, its fine.

"I want to fuck you too." Glitch whispered in Mo's ear sending cold chills down his back. "Now suck my cock. You better do it good." Glitch stood back up and waited with obvious impatience.

Mo took Glitch's cock into his mouth and started sucking slowly, bobbing his head up and down on his length. Glitch laughed and pushed Mo's head closer to his groin, making him choke on Glitch's large member .

"Too slow." Glitch pulled Mo's head back and forth back and forth. "Now that's more like it. See, look! You're a natural!" Glitch leaned his head back and let out a deep growl. "Fuck yeah… Suck harder… NOW!" Mo winced and obeyed his new Master, sucking deeply on his member.

"Oh… Oh that's it… Ohhhhhhhh…" Glitch released into Mo's mouth and wiped the drool from the corners of his own mouth. "Swallow it." Mo looked up at him in shock and Glitch looked down with ominous eyes. "Do it. I'm not going to tell you again." Glitch's eyes flared black for a moment then turned back to their bright crimson. Mo noticed the color change and quickly swallowed.

"Stand up." Mo got to his feet as he was told, unsure of what Glitch may do next. "Drop your pants." Glitch sneered and Mo unzipped his jeans and wriggled out of them. Glitch grabbed Mo by the collar of his shirt and spun him around and smashed him against the wall once again. Glitch grabbed two handfuls of Mo's chocolate ass and moaned as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down his ass crack. Mo shuddered and Glitch pressed into him and he screamed.

Glitch drooled from the tight heat and bit down hard on Mo's muscular shoulder blade and drew blood that he sucked out like a vampire. Mo whimpered with his face smashed against the wall as the warm blood made crimson trails down his brawny back. Glitch didn't take it easy with Mo; it was more like the exact opposite. Glitch thrust in and out with high speed, disregarding Mo's cries of pain. Glitch's glowing eyes burned brighter as he drew near the peak of his orgasm.

Glitch released his fluids into Mo and continued pounding against him. Blood and semen ran down Mo's thighs, mixing together to create a rusty pinkish color.

"Glitch! Glitch stop!" Glitch sneered and grabbed a fistful of Mo's small afro that he had begun to grow out and jerked his head back in a very painful ninety degree angle.

"I suggest you do as I say and shut your fucking cocksucker. Let me do what I want or you don't want know what I'll do to you. Let me just say that it won't be pretty if you don't listen to me. _I_ am your boss and you _will_ listen to what I have to say. Understood?" Glitch scoffed in Mo's ear.

"Yes… Sir.." Mo choked out and Glitch released his hair.

"Good boy. I knew you'd see it my way." Mo peered at the wall and rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath. Glitch let out a dark cackle and rammed himself against Mo and Mo wailed in agony.

"What was that huh?! Who the fuck do you think you are rolling your eyes at me! I see everything! Wanna try that again? I'll knock those pretty little eyes outta yo' damn head."

"I'm s-sorry…" Mo choked out in fear. Glitch snickered maliciously.

"Ohh-ho-ho! You're about to show me how sorry you really are." Glitch taunted as he grabbed another handful of Mo's hair and pushed him forward. "You are so muscular… You know that really turns me on." Glitch ran his hand around Mo's thigh and grabbed onto his throbbing length and squeezed. Mo let out a feeble whimper. "I knew you'd like that… Do you want more?"

"Yes…" Mo sighed.

"Yes what?" Glitch smirked, showing his sharpened teeth.

"Yes… Sir…" Mo whined as Glitch quickly rubbed the head of his cock.

Glitch smiled, "Good. You're about to cum aren't you? I can tell. Its pulsating a lot now." With that, Mo's eyes rolled back into his head and he released all over the wall and Glitch's hand. Glitch pulled out and got in front of Mo and started licking the semen off of his cock. Mo's eyes widened as he noticed Glitch's fangs and blood red eyes staring back at him. Glitch gave him an eerie grin and took the head of his cock into his mouth and started sucking hard. Mo arched his back and ran his hand up his chest and squeezed his small nipple as he chose to ignore what he just saw.

Glitch picked Mo up by his ass with his cock still in his mouth and carried him towards his bedroom. As Glitch was walking, he continued to suck on the head and inserted two fingers into Mo. Mo thrust forward on instinct and shoved his length down Glitch's throat. Glitch looked up at Mo with his crimson eyes and continued to lap at his dick-his cheeks hollowing out with every suck.

Glitch kicked the door open with surprising force and the door knob made a large hole in the wall that it hit. Glitch wrapped his foot around the door and slammed it shut and tossed Mo onto the bed. He crawled on top of Mo and leaned over his chest. Glitch grinded his hard cock on Mo's lower abdomen and grabbed the lube that lay conveniently on his bedside table.

Glitch sat back up on Mo's thighs and squeezed some of the lube onto his own cock and started jacking off. When he fully lathered his entire length, he got off of Mo's legs and sat on the bed between them. He spread Mo's legs and squirted the lube onto Mo's ass. He rubbed his large fingers between Mo's butt cheeks and inserted two fingers again. Mo let out a heavy sigh and grinded himself against Glitch's fingers.

"That's more like it. I knew you'd want this after you got used to it." Glitch declared, adding another finger. Mo wailed in pleasure and Glitch slipped his fingers out. "Sorry. No more. Not right now." Glitch teased and winked.

"But I want more." Mo grumbled and reached his hand down to his cock. He grabbed ahold of it and started stroking it and Glitch smacked his hand away.

"I said not right now."

"Please… I want you." Mo whined as he looked into Glitch's eyes. That seemed to hit a switch and Glitch grinned wildly.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." Glitch positioned himself between Mo's legs and quickly pushed inside of him. They both let out satisfied moans and Mo reached down and grabbed onto his member and squeezed hard. Mo started pumping his left hand up and down and Glitch let out a dark laugh and started rubbing the tip of Mo's eight inch.

Mo's eyes widened and his mouth gaped as he released his cum all over Glitch's chest and stomach.

"You don't hold out very long do you? Oh! Nnn.." Glitch panted and shot his hot white load into Mo. Mo laughed as he felt Glitch's cum seep out of him.

"Apparently you don't either." Mo laughed harder as he spoke and Glitch didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to laugh or to be mad. Glitch decided not to show any emotion and just pulled out of Mo. He lay down beside Mo and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

"Glitch?" Mo peered over at Glitch's tense, sleeping body that Mo noticed was different from usual. When Glitch slept he was always relaxed and comfortable with a slight smile and a delicate blush dusting across his peaceful face. Now, Glitch lay flat on his back with his hands at his sides and his legs out straight. There was no smile. There was no evidence of any emotion across his face.

Mo frowned and rolled over with his back facing Glitch's cold body and he tucked his hands underneath his cheek and lay restless for half of the night, tossing and turning, trying to get the image of Glitch's glowing red eyes out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mo woke up at seven the next morning and noticed Glitch fully clothed, sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.

"Hey. When'd you get up? I didn't feel you get out of bed." Glitch looked up from the floor and looked Mo dead in the eyes. They were back to their natural emerald green and Mo noticed that Glitch had been crying. The white streaks from the tears were a great contrast to his flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. Mo sat up straight and uncovered himself only to notice that he was naked from the waist down. Mo pulled the sheet from beneath the comforter and wrapped it around his waist and walked over to Glitch and sat down.

"What's wrong G?" Mo asked with a frown in his voice. He hated seeing Glitch upset.

"I don't know what's happening to me…" Glitch sobbed. Mo furrowed his eyebrows and Glitch continued to cry. "I got up this morning because I had to take a piss and when I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red then I started to remember what all happened last night and the things I did to you… I don't know what came over me… I think there's something in this house besides us… I know that sounds crazy but…" Glitch burst into more hot tears and Mo quickly wrapped his arms around Glitch's small, well-built shoulders and tried to soothe him.

"Shhh… It's all right. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." Mo's eyebrows creased in confusion as he heard Glitch start giggling beneath his touch. Mo started to loosen his grip around Glitch as his head rose from his knees.

Glitch cocked his head toward Mo and stared into his eyes with his own red ones.

_Oh God help me._

"You sure had me last night." Glitch grinned, showing his sharp, bloodstained teeth. "And you can have me right now too. Look, I'm already hard. Come on. You know you want me." Glitch crept on all fours towards Mo as he shuffled backwards until he hit the next wall._ Fuck…_ Mo looked down at the large bulge in Glitch's black basketball shorts and noticed it was threatening to rip the fabric.

Glitch noticed the direction of Mo's attention and he let out an almost innocent giggle.

"Like what you see?" Glitch asked seductively and he quickly slipped off his shorts in one fluid movement. He licked his fingers and started rubbing small circles on the head of his cock. Mo's face flushed at the sight and he felt himself getting hard. _No no no! Not now!_ Glitch noticed Mo's pained facial expression and lay back on his left elbow and started pumping his giant ten inch with his right hand. "Mind helpin' me?" Glitch winked and licked his lips as Mo's eyes became the size of saucers.

Glitch threw his head back as he continued to masturbate and Mo enjoyed the texture of the sheet against his hardening length. He gently bit his lip as Glitch lay all the way down on the floor, quickly and carefully pulling his neon orange Nike shirt up over his head. Once he was fully naked he pulled up one knee and left the other straight; he licked his finger and started rubbing his hardening nipple and continued masturbating with his other hand.

Glitch suddenly let out a blood curdling scream and sat up and looked around and then down at himself. Glitch rushed over to Mo and tackled him to the floor.

"It happened again!" Glitch wept in Mo's ear. Mo sat scared stiff with his arms instinctively around Glitch's bare waist. Glitch wrapped his legs around Mo's torso and then pulled himself away and wiped his face, trying to remove any sign of tears. Mo noticed that his eyes were once again their natural green and let out a sigh of relief.

Mo gave a weak smile and wrapped his arms around Glitch who happily returned the hug. As their bodies connected, Glitch accidentally rubbed his tip against Mo's abs and he let out a small whimper. Mo pulled back and looked at Glitch curiously.

"What?" Mo raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Glitch looked down, feeling self-conscious. "It just felt good." His cheeks flushed a bright red and Mo was still confused.

"What felt good?" Glitch looked at Mo and slightly narrowed his eyes, still red-faced.

"My dick rubbed against your stomach. How graphic would you like me to get?" Mo's faced burned bright red and he looked at the floor, feeling stupid.

"You ain't dumb. Don't worry about it." Glitch said as he stood up, practically reading his mind. Mo blushed even harder as Glitch's cock nearly hit him in the face. Glitch looked down, wondering why Mo hadn't gotten up yet. "Oh shit sorry." Glitch exclaimed as he backed his length away from Mo's face. He reached a hand down to help Mo up off the floor which he took hesitantly.

When Mo stood up his sheet fell off and when he bent down to pick it up he was once again face-to-face with Glitch's friend. Mo stood back up with a red face.

"Uh… Maybe I should put my clothes back on." Glitch looked around acting like he didn't notice that Mo was hard, too. Glitch turned around and bent forward to grab his clothes and Mo didn't bother being discreet when he simply stared at Glitch's exposed butt.

Glitch swiped his clothes from the floor and turned back around starting to head toward the bathroom as he noticed the direction of Mo's gaze. Glitch covered his junk and looked at Mo.

"Ey! Eyes off uh da goods!" Glitch yelled in a playful Jersey accent. Mo smirked.

"It's amazing how well you do that." Glitch winked and in a George Lopez accent said, "I know huh?!" _Yep he's back._ Mo thought as he chuckled lightly. _For now…_

Glitch laughed and headed toward the bathroom and Mo's eyes followed, once again

staring at Glitch's firm butt.

"Stop staring at me arse!" Glitch yelled back in an Irish accent.

"How'd you know I was staring?" Glitch stopped and turned around.

"I always know when you're staring at my ass." Glitch threw out his arms jokingly. "Now stop staring at my dick. I know you want some but there's no need to stare." Mo's face burned a brilliant red and Glitch bent over with his hands on his knees trying to suppress his laughter, which wasn't working. "I… was just… kidding… hahahahaha!" Glitch said between guffaws, ending with a loud cackle. Glitch continued laughing as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

As Mo watched Glitch disappear into the bathroom he got an idea. He started rummaging through Glitch's dresser drawers and pulled out a nice pair of jeans and looked in Glitch's closet for a nice shirt, not bothering to close the dresser drawer. He pulled out a purple and gray plaid button up and ran toward the bathroom. Mo knocked on the door and Glitch opened it revealing his bare chest.

"Yes?" Glitch asked suspiciously.

"Put these on. I'm gonna take you out for a while. Go into town. Surprises. Now get dressed, please." Mo handed Glitch the clothes and gave a pleading look. Glitch took the clothes, nodded and closed the door.

Mo walked to his own room on the other side of the house—him and Glitch were roommates—and grabbed a pair of jeans, rummaging through his own closet, heaving out a blue and black plaid button up shirt and quickly put them on. Mo grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of gray Jordan's out of the twenty-three pairs he had and slipped them on.

Glitch walked into Mo's room fully dressed, leaning on the doorframe as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. Glitch had put on a pair of gray and black Jordan's to go with his current outfit. Mo's eyes lit up as he looked up at Glitch, examining him from head to toe. He mentally shook off his dirty thoughts and stood up after he finished tying his shoe.

"You ready?" Mo asked as he walked up to Glitch who was still leaning on the doorframe. Glitch looked up briefly, nodded and turned around, walking toward the front door.

_First stop: jewelry store._


End file.
